Chloe
History Chloe was a student in High Middle. She has been with James and Emma before in a middle school. When she heard that High Middle is a high and middle school, she thought that she is in 7th grade still but she is in 9th. She lives with her mom and dad. She also has a sister. She became best friends with Ally and Kylie. She has became best friends with Ellie. She has a huge crush on Liam. She uses signs with love and hate. Appearance She is a 15 year old girl. She wears skirts and usually dresses. She has straight hair and her hair is black. She wears sneakers instead of girl slippers. She has brown eyes. Personality Chloe is nice with mostly everyone. She likes Liam alot so she uses love and hate. She is nice to her best friends. She is also nice with Henry because he is a trusted student. She treats Riley like her best friends but she kicks her in the shin for no reason. Relationships Ally, Kylie, Ellie She treats them the same as sisters. She likes to put makeup for them. She also tried to help Kylie from getting stuck from the gum. She is always on their side. Riley She treats her like a sis but she kicks her in the shin for no reason. She says sorry but she keeps doing it. Henry She treats Henry like a brother but not that far. She lets him do his homework some of the time. She trust him with her stuff. Liam She likes Liam alot. She was with him in Oregon Middle School. She blows kisses at him when he isn't looking. She also gives him secret love notes which she doesn't do it again. She also uses hate. She sticks out her tongue at him. She also punches him in the arm. Mr. Mendes She loves her father. She knows that he was one of those guys in High School who messes up. She loves his storues and cooking unlike her mother. She tells him about school and Liam who actually knows him. Mrs. Mendes She loves her mother. She goes shopping with her and mostly likes her cooking. She gives her gifts and clothes for her anniversary. Darla She loves her sister. She plays with her all the time with makeup. She wished she was in the same school with her. Differences Between Cartoon and Book In the cartoon, she is sometimes mean instead of nice. She is mostly the main character. She hates blueberries in the cartoon but she likes them in the book. Trivia * She likes to play Capture the Flag but she sometimes hates it. * She started to hate Mrs. Aswell in the first place and thought she would take them to the circus but later in the books, she started to love her. * In the book, she tries to kiss Liam but Liam fell off when he saw her trying to. * She was about to change schools to her sister's but she changed her mind when Liam confessed that he liked her to be in the class. This shows that Chloe wanted to change her mind because of Liam. * She likes anything with blueberry. * She hates Halloween because of the Claw Slasher * There was a chnage in the cartoon of Chloe being a mean girl but I decided not to. Category:Characters